


Seapet

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Everyone's still the same blood color- places have simply been shifted, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hemospectrum Shift, Internal Cumshots, Karkat is a terrible spoiled brat, M/M, Master/Slave, Nook!Eridan, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Seadwellers are borderline mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karkat Vantas, the Second Signless, Ruby Prince, direct descendent of the Crimson Conquerer, is having a dreadfully boring Eighth Sweep Hatchday. Out of all the presents he's recieved from all the various lords and ladies scraping to get in his good graces, only a few have even caught the slightest interest from him.That is,  of course, until Eridan arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note- this is a dump fic for all the weird sex stuff i don’t want on my main. don’t like, don’t read. it’s simple.

Sprawled out across his respite platform, Karkat sighs to himself as he stares out at the piles of hatch-day presents, lips curving into a small frown. He's doted upon, obviously- he's the Second Signless, the Ruby Prince, the direct descendant of the Crimson Messiah himself. He's going to rule the planet once he comes of age. 

But this is all so _typical._

Piles of jeweled culling forks and sickles, more ruby jewelry then he can count (like he doesn't already have some, do these fuckers even know what his title is?), and fancy, expensive, uncomfortable clothes. The one thing he likes out of this mountain of shit are his new pets- the large glass tank in the corner filled with some special subtype of crab, shells glittering with color. They're cute.

The festivities were supposed to be over yesterday, though, and the gifts just keep piling in. He doesn't know where he's going to put all this crap, so he has to dance around the slowly forming piles of shiny refuse, hoping he doesn't trip and stab himself to death. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh when he hears a soft knock at his door, groaning frustratedly into one of his overstuffed pillows before making a production of sitting up and calling towards the noise. "What is it?"

"Your Radiance, another hatch-day present has arrived."

What a bag of clownshit. 

"UGH. _Fine._ Bring it in." Karkat gets to his feet, straightening his robes a little more before coming to open the door, but what the servant wheels in makes him pause, eyes widening slightly.

Oh, this. This is something else.

"In honor of your eighth sweep, Lord Captor the Younger of the coastal counties has sent you your first personal consort; a violetblooded seadweller."

A golden cage sits in front of him, large and ornate, coming almost to his mid-chest. Inside it, trussed up in silks and looking mad enough to spit, is one of the most beautiful creatures Karkat has ever seen.

He knows about seadwellers, of course, he's read about them in books, but they're so rare that even those living in the coastal counties would be lucky to see one. They're a wild, near-feral offsplit from the land-dwelling kind of troll, blood leagues colder then the lowest, chilliest dirtscraping clownpreacher, and Sollux, that bastard, has somehow managed to get his hands on one. 

Even with how thoroughly he's tied, Karkat can see how slender and lithe he is, and there's something beautifully alien about the large fins on his cheeks instead of ears, and the slits on his neck, delicate lavender filaments poking out. A grin spreads across his face, and he plants his hands on his hips, looking back up at the servant.

"Thank you. Now, would you try to make sure I'm not disturbed for the rest of the evening?"

The servant, a blueblood with an exhausted look in her eyes (oh, these rotten hotblood wigglers), hesitates for a second before nodding, bowing, and making her exit. Karkat grins wide and pulls the wheeled cage into the room proper, letting the door fall closed behind it.

Inside, the seadweller continues to stare up at him with fire in his eyes, using the small range of movement his bindings allow him to toss his graceful, swooping horns in an attempt to be intimidating before wincing and seeming to regret it when one bumps against a bar in the cage.

Oh, this will be _fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat doesn't waste any time, but he certainly isn't just going to yank him out of the cage and put his bulge in him right that second. He's not a _barbarian_. Perching on the edge of his bed next to the cage, he bends down and picks up the page that came with the gift, smirking at the gaudy red-and-blue packaging. Stupid of him, to color it in anything but red, but he knows Karkat probably wouldn't have him put to death for sending him something in such a base color. It's another one of his little pitch feints, one of the reasons Karkat considers him one of his only friends. He's a huge bitch, but he has moxie.

It proves to be a colored box, not wrapping paper- thank god, he's had enough of ripping paper open for a lifetime- and when he lifts the lid, sitting at the top is a note in golden ink. 

_happy hatchday, fuckhead. thii2 is eriidan, some fii2herman 2cooped hiim out of the northern gulf and ii thought of you. hope you like hiim, but be careful, he biite2! maybe the acce22oriies ii included wiill help you traiin hiim up a liittle._

Under the note, there's soft cloth, and under the cloth wrappings..

Ohoho. 

Karkat's no virgin, even at his age, but this makes a red flush spread across his cheeks nonetheless as his grin spreads wider across his face. Silicomb bulges, vibrators, gags- jesus christ, he can't even figure out what some of this stuff is. 

The thought's already gone through his head, but _god,_ this will be the most entertaining thing he's done in sweeps. Finally, he puts the lid back on the box with the utmost of care and turns his attention towards.. Eridan. 

He's stopped trying to glare at him, too frustrated with the lack of attention it's getting him, and has instead resorted to staring morosely at one of the walls through the bars of the cage. Karkat reaches forward and knocks at the metal, golden rings clacking noisily, and snickers when he jolts. "I'm going to let you out now, alright? If you bite me when I take that gag out, I promise you, you _will_ regret it."

The seadweller- Eridan, maybe he should get used to calling him that in his head- hesitates for a long second before shifting his head, something coming close to a nod. The lock is undone fairly easily, it's for show more then anything, and Karkat reaches forward to grip his shoulder, quickly tugging him forward and letting his lips quirk in amusement as he promptly falls forward onto the mattress, grunting in frustration. 

Every single limb seems to have been bound around by silk rope, and he has to imagine that's uncomfortable, so he tugs the troll up against his warm body and starts to pick at each knot with his claws, cussing to himself as the point of one is bent. He's is cold to the touch even through the thin, soft underclothes around his chest and hips, body tense against his, and he can feel the way his breath speeds with every little motion. Karkat can't resist the urge to poke fun.

"I wouldn't have expected a wild beast like you would be intimidated by little old me, huh? Maybe you're just all pent up with fight-or-flight, that's probably it. Or maybe you already know what you're here for and you want it. Is that right? You horny?" His gills all twitch when he breathes a puff of hot air over them and he lets a hand drift towards his thigh, snickering as he tenses just the slightest bit more.

Eridan lets out a little growl around the gag and Karkat rolls his eyes, going back to tugging apart the bindings. "Don't be hasty, saltsucker. Won't be long until you're begging for me at all hours, but you probably already know that's coming."

Soon enough, his legs are free and his arms are only tied at the wrists, and in a sudden burst of wonderful, wonderful predictability Eridan's springing out of his lap, set for the door.

Eridan barely clears the platform.

Karkat reaches out and wraps a hand cleanly around his horn before he can get beyond arm's reach, forcing a guttural noise out of him as he's yanked through the air before being slammed face-down to the soft mattress below, and he climbs atop his writhing form, pressing his hips like a threat against the curve of his ass. He stills instantly, still panting ragged through the gag in his mourh. 

There's a whine of pain as he yanks at Eridan's horn, pulling his neck up at an uncomfortable angle- he squirms for a second, but stops short when he realizes the motion is only grinding him back against his new owner's hips.

"Good, now I have your attention." There's a kind of amusement in Karkat's voice and it makes his blood boil, another quiet growl bubbling from his chest before he can stop it. "That was really dumb of you, you know that? I appreciate the spirit, of course, but _wow._ Jeez. Your legs would have cramped in a second, seeing as you've been in that pretty little cage for fuck knows how long." 

Eridan starts to respond, protesting, but quickly quiets with an embarrassed huff when he remembers how there's still this damned gag in his mouth. "And then, even if you had got past the door, there's guards lining the halls every fifty feet this entire wing, and I'm probably underestimating, now that I think of it."

"If you try to escape again, I'm going to catch you. And I'm going to punish you very, very badly. That make it through your thick skull, coldblood?"

Karkat's warm fingers uncurl from Eridan's horn and he pauses for a long second before nodding a yes, body slowly starting to untense as he sags against the blankets below him. He lets out a low, throaty chuckle and grinds one last time against him, thoroughly enjoying the shudder that goes down his spine, before finally pulling away and gripping him by the shoulder to flip him onto his back.

He squirms a little, uncomfortable with how exposed he is in this position, but a threatening growl from Karkat and he's stilling. Leaning over him like this, he can really appriciate how much bigger he is then this untrollish little beast. Warmbloods are always bigger the further up they are on the spectrum, that's obvious, they're _superior,_ but Karkat's got a couple inches on most of the rusts he knows and he's not even done growing yet. Eridan, on the other hand.. he's got muscles, he looks like he's from a species that swims all the damn time, but he's petite as all hell, a perfect-for-manhandling little toy under his grip.

God, he's really going to have to think up something good to one-up Sollux for this.

The fish is still glaring up at him (cute), but he isn't struggling, just waiting for something to happen. Karkat reaches down and undoes the gag, watching him pant and indignantly wipe the drool from his mouth as it pulls away. 

"So, your name's really Eridan, right?"

Eridan looks up at him like he's got less brains then a speck of dust and speaks in possibly the thickest Northern Oceanic accent he's ever heard in his life.

"What exactly do you fuckin' care about my name? I'm just here t'be your _pet,_ aren't I?" 

Karkat's laughing before he even finishes talking. Half because of that _accent,_ dear god, and half because of how cute he looks being all pissy like that. The way he goes all puffed-up and outraged at his response makes him laugh even harder, and it's a few seconds until he can speak again.

"Just answer the question, fish. Either that or I'll just call you fish for the rest of your life, which one do you like more?" At that, he lets out a long, frustrated sigh and nods slightly, little fangs digging into his lower lip. "My name's Eridan, yeah."

"Okay, Eridan." Karkat cuts through the bindings on his wrists, letting him massage some feeling back into his hands. "You ever been fucked before?" 

That question makes him frown, shifting in place, thighs tensing for a second like he wants to close them, but he talks anyway. "..Yeah. 'Course I have, 'mnot a wiggler."

"Come on, gimme details." Eridan doesn't squirm away this time when Karkat's hand pats at his thigh, but he lets out the barest squeak when the flat of his palm s presses between his thighs, toes curling and eyes darting anywhere but Karkat. "You get humped by one of your lil feral friends before you got fished out, huh?" A nod, expression set with what's got to me the most adorable frustration he's ever seen. "Did Sollux fuck you before he shipped you over here?" Another nod, and a roll of his eyes, before he forces back a little sound as his hand presses again. 

"Well, good to know that he didn't send me some kind of virgin. You're going to be my consort, but I don't want to assume you know what that means. Not like you've got royals down in the tidepools or whatever." Eridan's breathing picks up for a second as Karkat leans down over him, and he can't keep from laughing to himself, low and rough, as he continues to grope him through the thin underclothes. His voice drops to a growl as he feels himself start to unsheathe under his robes, more hot breath rolling out over those tender gillslits. 

"It means I'm going to fuck you, hard, often, and whenever I want. Now, you may not be such a fan of the idea now, but eventually, you will. You're gonna be a slut for my bulge, it's all you're gonna think about, and you're gonna _like_ it. 

Eridan's still under him, fins pinned back against his cheeks, but it's laughably easy to tell how turned on he is no matter how much he doesn't want to be. His cheeks are flushed a pretty amethyst-purple and he's breathing just a little fast, bloodpusher pounding away under that thin layer of fabric.

"For now, though.. I'm alright with it being a learning experience."

With that, he bites down on Eridan's shoulder, making him let out a yelp of pain, before tearing the soft fabric covering his hips away. His fingers are pressing against his nook in a moment, and his hips twitch forward involuntarily when he feels slickness against his fingers, a low rumble starting in his chest. 

Unlocking his jaw from Eridan's skin and licking over the lavender bitemark he leaves behind, he's kicking off his own clothes without a thought, bulge already out and stiff against his stomach. The fishtroll below him stares at it, apprehension plain on his face, but there's no time to voice his doubts before Karkat's hot mouth is crashing against him, kissing sloppily and overwhelmingly. 

This was a good gift for a lot of reasons. 

The get of the Signless are infamous for many reasons, not the least of which their libido.

He can feel Eridan start to get a little freaked out, squirming when he feels the long stiffness of his bulge press against his stomach, but Karkat growls again and presses his weight down against him, pinning him to the bed. He grips his thighs and pushes them apart, hips thrusting aimlessly to drag his bulge over his stomach and inner thighs, before with a shout he finds his mark and presses half inside with one thrust.

Eridan's noise level skyrockets right away as he lets out a near-wail at the sudden intrusion, Karkat huffing heavily into his hair as his hips twitch at the tightness. He holds his squirming hips still, moaning roughly, and begins to thrust his way in inch by inch as Eridan caterwauls under him.

Soon enough, Karkat's seated fully, Eridan trembling under him as he grasps uselessly for the sheets, seeking to dig in with his filed-down claws. Karkat seems to get ahold of himself again and purrs headily as he grinds into him, huffing at the way Eridan mewls. He reaches between them to grip his bulge, before his expression shifts in confusion when he feels nothing.

"Hey you. Get your shit together for a second. Why aren't you unsheathed? You're at least kind of turned on, right?" He just looks entirely perplexed for a second, still dazed by the amount of bulge stuffed in him, but he manages a scratchy laugh after a second. "Don' got one."

He stares down at him blankly for a second, but it doesn't seem to phase him much. It's not like anyone in recent history's really studied a seadweller that closely, a lot of less-important stuff was lost in the revolutionary fires anyway. He presses his fingers against his nook where his bulge first enters him, anyway, and feels a small sort of nub a little like the tip of a sheathed bulge. Pressing a finger against it, his expression lights up when Eridan gasps and quakes, squeezing down like a vice around his bulge. "Well, you got something just as good, huh?"

He looks like he's about to gasp out a reply, but Karkat doesn't give him the opportunity. One hand pressing down against his shoulder, the other continues to rub at the new discovery as he begins to thrust into the slickening tightness of his nook. It's too much for him, that's obvious from the way he's writhing in his grasp and making those cute little choked-out noises, but he's enjoying it too, the pale-purple slick dripping from his nook starting to coat his bulge. 

Before he can really think on it much longer, though, he feels a hot tenseness growing in his belly and he growls louder, starting to pound him into the mattress, both hands shifting to his waist to pin him. He doesn't mind- at least, the little corner of himself that can still think cearly doesn't mind. He wasn't planning on drawing this particular session out. It's meant to be quick and dirty so he can claim him properly, fuck him into the platform and mark him. 

And claim him he does. Only a few seconds more and he's letting out a loud growl into his ear, shoving into him a few more times before his bulge starts to twitch inside him, pouring slurry into his nook. Eridan reacts like he's just strung a live wire up his spine, gibbering and shaking under him, nook pulsing around his bulge. Karkat thrusts into him a few more times with his softening bulge to ensure the slurry gets nice and deep, nook making a mess of his thighs, before slowly pulling out and watching him shiver at the loss.

He's a wreck, drooling and shaking, limp against the blanket. Royal-red material starts to ooze from his nook, and he lets out a low groan when he reaches down to push it back inside. 

They're both disgusting, but he can clean up when he's gotten some damn rest. Stretching and yawning, Karkat climbs under the blankets of his comfort platform and stretches dramatically, hugging Eridan's half-lidded, shivering form to his side like an oversized stuffed animal.

Man, hatchdays are exhausting.


End file.
